When All Else Fails
by Squidz lil' Sweety
Summary: Kayla just got sent to CGL. She won't let anyone in her life and pushes people away becuase of her past. She doesn't want to even think aobut anyone careing about her. Could anyone change this girl, society has given up on? Could love be an option?
1. New girl at camp

Okay Sorry this one is really short..I'm no good at writing the first entrey. So here it goes I hope you like it:  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Okay, this really wasn't what I was expecting." A girl about the age of 16 stepped of the bus to Camp Green Lake. Camp Green Lake really wasn't green; it was more like the color of sandy dirt. And Camp Green Lake didn't have a lake either; it was just one big desert with a bunch of Holes and Big Tents up.  
  
The girl grabbed her stuff and followed the guard into a small cabin. There was a weird-looking man in tight jeans, cowboy boots, a beige cowboy hat, and an ugly plaid shirt. The man was chewing sunflower seeds.  
  
"The names Mr. Sir. When you address me, always start or end with Mr. Sir. Got it? This ain't no girls scout camp. Just to let you know, you're the only girl here. This is a camp for bad boys, so when they get in your face and cause problems...don't come crying to us. The girl camps wouldn't take you. They said you were too bad. You want to act like that here...go ahead. We ain't gonna stop you-but we ain't gonna stop the other boys from being like that to you either!" Mr. Sir looked at the girl. "Do you understand that Miss. Kayla McLean?"  
  
"Ya, sure, whatever." Kayla had dark, straight, brown hair that went just past her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes and a nice figure. She had on black flare jeans and a short, tight, black tank top on. You could see that her belly button was pierced. Her nose was pierced and she had two earrings in one ear and three in the other. On her right shoulder blade she had a tattoo of a snake wrapped around a sword, and beside it was a tattoo of a wilted, dyeing rose.  
  
Mr. sir explained to her about the digging one hole a day, and the uniform situation then left her Mr. Pendancekey.  
  
"Okay. First of all I want you to know that you're not a bad person! You can turn your life around if you really try. Second I want you to pick a letter. A. B. C. D. E. or F."  
  
Kayla looked confused. "F? Wait no. D. Ya, D."  
  
Mr. Pendancekey smiled. "Okay then you're in D-Tent. D is for Diligence. Follow me. You're about to meet your new roommates."  
  
§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§  
  
"GET AYWAY FROM ME!!!!" Kayla screamed as her dad came closer and closer.  
  
"YOU. YOU SCREWED MY LIFE UP!! NOW, I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR IT!!! I HATE YOU. THINGS WERE SO MUCH BETTER WITH OUT YOU!!!" Her dad yelled.  
  
He twised Kayla's arm and took her over to the brick wall outside their house. He started smashing her head against the wall. Blood was pouring down her face. He pushed her down on the ground and kicked her, hard in the ribs. She gasped for breath. He took a bat and hit her hard in the head. Everything went black..  
  
§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§  
  
"Kayla?!"  
  
Kayla looked up. Mr. Pendancekey was looking at her with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She mumbled.  
  
He sighed, "Okay. Well Kayla, meet the D-Tent."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I hoped you liked it R&R please. No flames. I'll update it soon, depending on how much ppl like it. Kay?  
  
L8er days!! 


	2. Meeting the boys

Hey there!!! Okay, well A BIG THANX goes out to Emily for reviewing!!!! ^_^ Okay, um sorry if I confused anybody with the last chapter, when it talks about her dad beating her.that's her thinking back. LoL. Well okay OH, I must say that I DO NOT own Holes *Tear* so no suing! But anyway hears the next chapter...I hope u like it..  
  
Chapter two.  
  
Kayla followed Mr. Pendancekey into a tent.  
  
"Boys, meet your new roommate." Mr. Pendancekey said pointing to Kayla.  
  
There were murmurs and whispers heard the boys all looked confused and excited.  
  
"Yo Mom, you do know that's a chick.right?" A fat, dark boy said.  
  
"Actually Theodore, she's not a chick, she is a female named Kayla." He turned to Kayla, "This is where you'll be staying. These boys will help you out and show you around for now. Be NICE boys." With that he turned and left Kayla there alone with strange boys.  
  
A dark boy with really dirty glasses stood up. "Come on y'all. Let's make her feel welcomed. I'm x-ray. Sorry about our rude intro., we haven't seen girls in..months."  
  
Kayla nodded once. "He seems to be the leader of them all," Kayla said to herself.  
  
"I'm Armpit."  
  
"I'm Magnet, and welcome to our humble abode." Magnet did a slight bow, then laughed with the boy beside him.  
  
"The names ZigZag" Said a boy with crazy hair and wide eyes. "I'll let you know where all the cameras are."  
  
"Camera's? He must be crazy, it doesn't look like this place could afford ANYTHING even close to cameras." Kayla assumed in her head.  
  
"Uh, pardon my friend here. I checked his files. It says he suffers from Acute Paranoia." The next boy in line said. "I'm Squid." He smiled.  
  
There was something about him that stuck out to Kayla, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
"I'm Caveman. And this here is Zero. He doesn't talk to anyone but me, so don't be offended."  
  
Kayla looked at Zero. She knew how he felt. He was quiet, glaring and angry at the world. She knew how he felt because that's what she was, the only difference is that she speaks her mind.  
  
The boys showed her where to put her things and showed her what cot is hers, then they explained to her their everyday routine. After they asked her questions about her.  
  
"So what are you in here for?" Ziggy asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Kayla said in an angry tone. It was the first words the boys had heard her say. "I'm not gonna spill my life story to anyone let alone some crazy fool like you."  
  
Zigzag shot up, fists clenched. "Why you little."  
  
"WOAH! Zig, man cool it!" x-ray said, sitting Zigzag back down. "Now listen, your new here, so I'll explain to you how things go. see the new person ALWAYS tell us what he's in for, and over time he learns what we were in for."  
  
Kayla glared. "Well that was before I came." She got up and left the tent. She wanted to see exactly where she was. She needed to plan her escape soon.  
  
Kayla walked around. Memories of her past came flooding back:  
  
§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§  
  
Kayla sat in her living room with her brother beside her.  
  
"I've gotta go now Kayla. Don't worry I'll be back soon. Be good, and he won't touch you." Kayla's brother Mark stood up and grabbed the car keys. "Just be good, and don't worry because I'll hurry home."  
  
Kayla really didn't want her brother to go, but she nodded anyway. He had to go pick up their drunken mother, and she didn't want him worrying about her.  
  
Mark left, after the sound of the car driving away was gone Kayla's dad came into the room. "Kayla, get to your room NOW. I'll be there in a minuet. You know what I'm talking about."  
  
Kayla cried all the way up to her room. She didn't want him to hurt her, but Mark said to be good, so she walked up to her room. Her dad soon came in and locked the door.  
  
"If you tell anyone about this I swear I'll hunt you and Mark down and kill you both. It's your fault I do this to you. You're just a stupid little girl. You're stupid. Now don't fight this time, or I'll have to hurt you."  
  
Kayla sobbed as her dad came over and took off her clothes. She cried, begging him to stop as he took advantage of her. Finally when he was done, he told her not to tell anyone and threatened her life, as well as her brothers.  
  
§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§  
  
Kayla's thoughts of her past overwhelmed her. She had lived such a crappie life.why couldn't people just leave her alone. No one cared about her. Everyone who had ever cared about her had left her. She was just useless, and a waste of life. Anyone who even bothered to talk to her was just wasting their breath, she wasn't anyone important.  
  
Squid looked over to X-ray. "What's her deal? I mean really."  
  
X-ray sighed. "I don't know man. But we have to give her space. Something tells me she's had it rough. Zig, man lay off her for a bit. I don't think she's too fond of you. Um, Magnet. Yah Magnet, you seem like the right choice. I want you to try to get to know her. Make her feel welcomed. Try to find out about her. For now, the rest of us will just leave her alone. Okay?"  
  
The D-Tent all nodded in agreement-all except for Zero. But he never participated in-group discussions.  
  
Kayla walked in the D-Tent. Her eyes were red from crying.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Caveman asked, being polite.  
  
"Piss off." Kayla said flatly.  
  
X-ray glared at Caveman.  
  
Kayla went and laid down in her cot. She listened to the boys discuss random things. One, by one the boys went to bed and fell asleep. Kayla was still just laying in her cot, waiting for sleep to take over her, but she really wasn't tired. Kayla thought about her life ahead of her. It was barely worth living. There wasn't a soul out there that cared about her. The only thing that kept her alive was the thought of something out there that was better then all this. Something out they're for her, maybe her voice would be discovered, and she'd become a singer. Or maybe she'd adopt a kid and make a little girls life worth living. There had to be something out there. As far as Kayla was concerned, she hand't given up on the world; the world gave up on her. Kayla drifted off in a dreamless sleep.  
  
Squid sat in his cot watching the new girl sleep. He didn't understand the feelings inside him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there's another short chappie!!! R&R plz!!! Flames Excepted I guess. If you can't think of something I can improve on, or if you have any ideas for my story then review and tell me!! Thanx a bunch! L8er dayz!!! 


	3. First Hole and SO confused

Hey there! Sorry it's been so long for me to update, I had a little case of writer's block. (but that's okay, cuz I got an inspiration for another story that I'll be starting really soon ^_^) A BIG thanks goes out to my reviewers. You guyz rock! (I mean it!!!) I apologize for spelling Pendanski in the other chapters. Oh, also I do apologize if my stories are confusing, cuz I have it all planned out in my head and I try to get it down quickly before I forget it, and so sometimes it doesn't make scence.my bad. If you're really confused about a piticular thing, then just email me or write it in a review and I'll try and explain. Okay, well Once again I DO NOT own Holes so please don't sue me. Thanks. LoL. Okay, well here goes the next chappie.I really hope you like it!  
  
Chapter three  
  
Kayla woke up really early in the morning. The boys had told her she'd be getting up early, but none of them were up yet. She was used to getting up this early, because she would wake up everyday and work out for an hour, then go back to bed until 6:00. Kayla got out of her cot. She stretched then did sit-ups, push-ups, and crunches and then stretched again. She was looking around for something she could use as weights, when the bugle went off. The D-Tent got up. They all looked dead. Magnet walked over to Kayla's cot. He lifted up the sheets, but she wasn't there.  
  
"What the?!" He turned around and saw her already up, dressed, and ready to go. She didn't look the least bit tiered. "When did you get up?" He asked walking over to her.  
  
"About twenty minuets ago." She looked around at everyone. They were all groaning and stumbling around, trying to find their clothes. "I thought you guys said that we have to get up super early."  
  
"Ya, well for normal people, this IS early." Zigzag said grumpily.  
  
"Normal? You're normal." Kayla said smugly.  
  
"Hey! Watch it or I'll-"  
  
"Both of you shut-up!" X-ray said, sounding annoyed.  
  
Magnet showed Kayla where the "library" was. Kayla grabbed two shovels and started to measure them. She figured that each shovel couldn't be the same size. So she tried to find the shortest one. X-ray walked over and took one shovel out of her hands.  
  
"This ones mine." He said, pointing to the red tape on it.  
  
Magnet walked over to Kayla. "X-ray always takes that one, cuz it's the smallest."  
  
"He must be blind." Kayla thought. "Cuz, that one was the bigger of the two shovels I had."  
  
Squid walked over. "Smaller shovel, smaller hole."  
  
Kayla grabbed a tortilla covered in honey and took two bites, before throwing it down.  
  
Mr. Sir led the D-Tent over to where they'd be digging. Everyone started digging. Kayla found a crack and placed her shovel in it. She jumped on the shovel and fell backwards.  
  
"One down. Only about three million to go." Mr. Sir laughed. He got in the truck and drove away.  
  
***  
  
Kayla finally got the rhythm. Dig. Scoop. Toss. Dig. Scoop. Toss. It was very repetitive. She wasn't very far behind from the boys, even though it was her first day. Finally, the water truck came. Everyone got out of their holes. Magnet went over to Kayla's hole. He stretched out his hand, offering her help to get out. Kayla glared at him and got out the opposite side of her hole.  
  
Magnet walked over to her. "You get any blisters?"  
  
Kayla looked down at her hands. They were all red and swollen. She hadn't even noticed them hurting, but now they stung.  
  
"Ouch. Those look painful." Magnet said, trying to be nice.  
  
Kayla smiled to herself. This guy just wouldn't quit. She got to the back of the line, behind Zero. Mr. Sir got out of the truck and filled everyone's canteens one by one. He got to Kayla.  
  
"It ain't what you were expecting was it Mrs. McLean? Looks like you got yourself nasty blisters."  
  
Kayla looked at Mr. Sir. "Yes Mr. Sir," she said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Kayla took a drink of water then hopped into her hole. Magnet came and sat on the edge of her hole.  
  
"So where did u come from? Like what state."  
  
Kayla didn't say a word. She just kept digging her hole, not looking up.  
  
"Ummmm..hey here's a question, why don't you ever answer me?! I'm trying to be a good guy and be nice, but you won't talk!" Magnet looked distraught.  
  
"New York City." Kayla mumbled.  
  
Magnet looked both shocked and confused. "what?"  
  
"I came from New York City," Kayla said simply. She was still digging her hole, she hoped that Magnet would be satisfied by that and would leave her alone. Magnet smiled. "Well I gotta get to my hole before you beat me. That would be embarrassing!" He walked back to his hole.  
  
"oh great now he thinks were friends!" Kayla thought to herself.  
  
Finally Kayla finished her hole. Zero and X-ray were already done theirs. Kayla got out and did what X-ray had told her to do when he had finished his; he spat in it. Squid, who had just finished too, spat in his then walked over to Kayla.  
  
"Hey." He mumbled, looking at the ground.  
  
"Hey." Kayla said quietly. They silently walked back to the camp, there was something about Squid that made Kayla fell comfortable.  
  
*** Kayla walked into the wreck room and headed over to a corner, so she could sit alone and relax. She sat down and rested her head against the side in the tent. Squid, Magnet, Ziggy, And X-ray all came over and sat around her.  
  
"Hey, you going to tell us what you got sent here for?" X-ray asked.  
  
"Nope." Kayla smiled. "But don't worry, I will eventually."  
  
"Come on X, lets play pool!" Zig said to X-ray. The two of them went off to play pool.  
  
"Can you excuse us?" Magnet asked Squid. Squid nodded and left to go to the tent.  
  
Kayla watched Squid go, she did want him to leave. She looked at Magnet.  
  
"Do you want to tell me why you're here?"  
  
Kayla shook her head. She really didn't want him to think he was special to her.  
  
"Okay, listen I'm here if you ever need to talk. Or if you just want someone to listen to you." He got up and started to leave.  
  
Kayla nodded. "Hey magnet?"  
  
He turned around and looked at Kayla.  
  
Kayla smiled, "thanks."  
  
He nodded and went to join the pool game.  
  
Kayla got up and walked out to the tent. She sighed, all in one day her thoughts about people caring about her changed. Just last night she had been saying, "There wasn't a soul out there that cared about her." Now she had Magnet caring about her. But even though Magnet was nice and stuff, he just didn't seem like someone she would want to talk to. There was only one person here she would feel comfortable talking to. But he didn't put out as much effort as Magnet did. She was confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, well I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize if it wasn't exciting, like I said I had writers block and so it's really lame. But, I will be starting another story soon! ^_^ I like stories! LoL! Okay plz R&R!!! LoL, umm if you have ANY suggestions for the story plz tell me in a review, I'd LOVE to hear from you! Kay, thanx!! ^_^ 


End file.
